Control
by Faydora
Summary: Sequel to Impulse. Sasuke can't decide whether he wants to be overprotective or just not caring towards Naruto. When Naruto gets fed up, Sasuke knows he has to change, but when he comes home one day and Naruto has been kidnapped, is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Fay: Yes! I am so proud! This is my first sequel. (Sniffles with pride)

Jayne: You're like a mother on their child's graduation day. Jeez. It's not that important. (Sees the reviewers armies start to raise.) I mean…it's very important. Keep up the good work sis. (Nervous laughter)

Fay: I kinda worked hard on this so please enjoy and tell me your honest opinion in a review!

Disclaimer: If I didn't own him when I wrote Impulse what makes you think I own him now. Honestly. You guys just don't learn.

Warning: Basically boys are in love in this story. There will be a lot more couples in this story so bear with me if it seems this story isn't going anywhere very fast.

11111111111111

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. The papers in front of him grew every time he blinked! He had been up for two days straight, signing papers, talking to the elders about his appointment into power, signing more papers… The list goes on. To make matters worse he also had a wedding to plan.

Sakura and Ino dropped by every afternoon at twelve to take Naruto to lunch and write down all the things he wanted in his wedding. They knew he would be busy the next month with all the Hokage business to take care of. After a few more weeks Naruto could finally relax because he would be done with the constant meetings with the elders and could stop signing papers that had to deal with his appointment into power. But Naruto had to survive the next few weeks in order to get to that relaxed state.

A knock at the door signaled to Naruto that Sakura and Ino were ready to go. Twelve already? Time flies by when your having fun. (AN: That was sarcasm in case you didn't catch that.)

"Hello Hokage-sama!" Sakura and Ino chimed as soon as he stepped out from his office. Naruto smiled warmly at the two.

"You don't have to call me that, Sakura, Ino." He nodded to them and they began walking towards the elevator. "I prefer for my friends to call me Naruto."

"Naruto-sama?" Sakura and Ino giggled at that. It didn't fit the annoying blonde idiot who they had known so long ago. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." Sakura said with a small smile. "We picked a nice restaurant for you to look at. They said they would love to cater for the Hokage's wedding."

That was the purpose for going out to eat. They needed someone to cater and Naruto and yet to find the perfect place. Sasuke didn't care what he picked as long as it wasn't ramen. Naruto had to agree. Ramen might be his favorite food but it was not going to even be mentioned at his wedding. His wedding was going to be perfect.

He hoped.

The place Sakura and Ino had chosen was a sushi bar but also had other things like cooked fish and chicken and noodles and rice and…well, you get the idea. Once the manager saw Naruto, she immediately brightened and rushed over to him. She bowed in front of him and smiled nervously.

Naruto smiled back warmly. "Hello! Hokage-sama I have been awaiting you. She ushered him to a seat in the middle of the restaurant-the one with the best view. She pushed menus onto the table for them nervously. "I am sorry if I seem nervous, Hokage-sama. I am delighted that you could come to see my restaurant and critique my food, but there is a gentle man over in the seat by the window that threatened me. He told me if I was to touch you at all or even look at you wrong he would ring my neck."

Naruto turned. Damn. Sasuke was peeking over his menu glaring at the woman bent over towards Naruto. If Sasuke wasn't so damn possessive Naruto could live a semi normal life. But ever since he was kidnapped by Itachi Sasuke wouldn't let anyone he didn't know within three feet of the blonde.

"Sorry. I can't control what he does. That's my fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha. He's a bit…"

"Overprotective?" Sakura guessed.

"Domineering?" Ino asked.

"Yes." Naruto sighed again. If he sighed again the closest person to him was going to be punched. Just then, Naruto was struck by an idea. "I know. What's your most expensive meal?"

The woman thought for a moment. She pointed to a choice on the menu. "This one. It has a family size bucket of sushi and chicken and noodles. It's 100 dollars. It's usually for parties or something like that."

Naruto smirked. "Okay. My fiancé over there has promised to pay whatever expenses I might acquire at this lunch. I'll take five orders of this family meal thing please." Sakura and Ino were staring at him in shock.

The woman nodded and left them. "Let's go." Naruto said when the woman passed them to deliver the check to Sasuke. Just as they reached the door they looked over at Sasuke who was just being handed the check.

"What!" He screamed. Naruto laughed. "Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled after him but the mischief-maker had already run off.

111

Needless to say, Naruto didn't get lunch. So as he stared at his pile of papers his stomach growled. He looked down and shook his head. It was worth it. The look on Sasuke's face had been priceless! That look had made his day. His week even. Maybe even his year.

He was just about to start working at the pile of papers that, sadly, weren't growing any smaller as he just wasted time, when there was a knock at the door. Shikamaru poked his head through the door and sighed.

"Your fiancé is here, Hokage-sama. He seems pretty mad." Naruto gulped.

"Tell him I'm not here," Naruto urged.

"He's standing right behind me."

"Oh. Then let him in." Naruto could see no way out of it. it was either face the music now or go home later and be pound into the bed so hard he couldn't eve think straight for a week. Naruto chose the better of the two. One that might not hurt so badly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke slammed his fists onto the desk and glared at his fiancé. "I had to pay five hundred dollars for a family meal of sushi! I didn't even take it away because it stank so much!"

"Okay…" Naruto gulped again. Punishment was surly going to be the worst Sasuke could think of.

"Naruto! Are you even listening! Five hundred dollars! That's coming out of your wedding funds." Naruto's eye twitched. What did he just say? HIS wedding funds. Wasn't it supposed to be the both of them getting married? You know, TOGETHER!

"What are you saying? It's OUR wedding, Sasuke. Not mine. Us. Together we are getting married. Do you not get this concept? Because I don't think you do!" Naruto stood up and clenched his fists. The ring on his finger caught in the light and reflected across the room. Naruto felt like crying. Why was Sasuke being so…so…isolated from their engagement? Didn't Sasuke say he loved him? What if he didn't feel the same now as he did back then?

"Naruto. I don't care what you do with the wedding. Just do whatever it is you need to do. Make yourself happy. Go crazy with the funds. I don't really care what kind of cake or flowers or outfit your wearing. Just do what you need to do."

A single tear fell from Naruto cheek and he looked up. Sasuke looked taken aback for a moment before reaching out to wipe away the tears that were falling rapidly. Naruto knocked his hand away, glaring at him through the tears.

"So really all you want is sex right? All those things you said about caring for me and loving me was all a lie?" Naruto wrenched the ring off his finger and tossed it at Sasuke. "Well consider us through! I never want to see your face in this office again for anything other than business related to ANBU. Other than that I will have you thrown out."

Sasuke was gaping at Naruto. He held this ring that now felt so heavy in his hand. "Naruto…I-"

"Security!" Shikamaru poked his head through the door and saw the crying Naruto. Being the caring friend he was, he towed Sasuke out without a word to the depressed blonde.

"What about your stuff?" Sasuke called from the hallway, still fighting the lazy ninja.

"I've already got a few people getting my stuff. I'll just sleep in the rooms they provide here." Naruto wiped at his cheeks and sniffled. His chest hurt so bad. Just when he thought the tears had stopped, they came back again. He had to leave Sasuke. If Sasuke didn't want him, then he would find someone who did love him for who he was and wasn't just interested in sex.

He could only hope this pain would go away soon.

111

Fay: Can you hear them screaming?

Jayne: Yeah! Some are even fainting.

Fay: I know what some of you are thinking right now. What the hell is wrong with you? Well…I don't think there would be enough time in the world to list all those things. Anyway…this story has more plot to it than Impulse did. That's because I wasn't motivated. Now I am. I have to break up with my boyfriend and it was because he only wanted to be able to call me his girlfriend so he could show off and he didn't really like me. So…sniff.

Jayne: Anyway…send in requests for couples you would like to see in this story. If you send in a requests and it's the most popular choice then we promise to write a chapter in the story with them on a date or something.

Fay: Wow. The armies are getting…bigger…OMG IS THAT CHUCK NORRIS!!! Jk. I think some of you might get it but otherwise just ignore that comment.

Jayne: You are so weird. Please check out my story called 'I lust you I love you' and I realized something…I might have changed the order of the name when I mentioned it before in another chapter…so…sorry. C:

Fay: There will be more to come. This is probably going to be the longest chapter I am ever going to write so don't get your hopes up…really.

Peace and Love

Goodbye Peoplez!


	2. Authors Note

Author note:

Fay: I'm sorry about this guys. Really. I forgot to put it as incomplete because I was in a hurry. There are plenty of chapter to come so please stick around. I apologize for everyone who was mad about me breaking them up and then thinking it ended right there.

Sorry.

Peace and love.


	3. Chapter 2

Fay: Well…I had intended on getting this chapter up in two days. Somehow that didn't work out. My dad caught me on the computer way past midnight and grounded me so I couldn't update. Sorry. But I hope this makes up for everything. I hope.

Jayne: I could have updated for her but I was too lazy to do that. OMG!!! It's contagious!

Fay: Really. Anyway…I kinda worked hard on this chapter so forgive me if it sucks but don't be too harsh. I had also intended on making Naruto go out on dates with other people but I just didn't feel like it. Besides…reviewers get scary when they don't get what they want.

Disclaimer: nope I do not own him.

Warning: A lemon! YAY!

12341564879843189786413218974

"You really aren't as smart as everyone thinks you are." Sakura sipped her coffee and gave an unsentimental look to Sasuke. "Why in the world would you say something like that? Honestly, if it were me, I would have punched your lights out. You're lucky Naruto doesn't have a violent streak."

Sasuke put his head on the round table in the kitchen. Sakura had come over to talk about wedding stuff but instead she heard the news of the break-up.

"I didn't mean that I didn't care." Sasuke lifted his head from the table. "I only meant that I didn't care what he did as long as we got married. I tried to tell him that but I was dragged out of his office before I could even get the first word out."

"Serves you right!" Sakura said sternly. "But that is going to be a problem. If Naruto isn't in full spirits he can't work right. You need to get back together." Sakura took another sip of coffee. "Send him flowers and chocolates. Anonymously though. You don't want him to reject your make-up attempts. Watch his reactions every time to make sure he gets them for one and to make sure he likes what he is getting. Then-"

Sasuke had already run out of the house in a rush.

111

Sasuke stopped to catch his breath. He had run too fast for a normal person. Besides, he didn't want to draw attention towards himself. He had done enough of that already.

He stopped in front of the Yamanaka Flower shop. Briefly he wondered if he could pull this off. Of course he could! He was an Uchiha for heavens sake!

He opened the door and walked in quietly. He saw Ino behind the counter, reading a magazine of celebrity scandals and such. She smiled at him gracefully but when he reached the counter she hit him over the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" He demanded clutching his head.

"For making Naruto cry you idiot! You don't understand what he's going through do you! First he's got all this stress from being the Hokage and then he's got stress from the wedding! With you breaking up with him it added so much stress he hasn't come into the office for two days!"

"I know! I know! I've come to make things right." He blushed slightly at that. He had never really shown any emotion to anyone besides Naruto and now he was telling Ino his plans to get back together with Naruto. "Give me a dozen lilies and two dozen sin flowers."

Ino looked at him like he was crazy. "That's a lot of money!" she said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now give me a card!" She handed him a card and went into the back to get the flowers. This was going to get interesting.

111

Naruto finally made it into his office. Two days from work and his eyes were still puffy and red. Oh well. He had to work. Or die. But that second one could wait a while. He sat down in his chair and gasped. A large vase was right in front of him with his favorite flowers. How he hadn't noticed them at first was beyond him but still…

He plucked the card from its holder and read it over.

Roses are red Violets are blue 

**Your feelings are hurt**

Well, mine are too 

He pondered this for a moment. A secret admirer? But who?

111

The next day, he came in and found a giant box of chocolates. The card read:

Roses are red 

**Lilies are white**

**Oh how I wish**

**I could hold you tight**

Naruto smiled. He knew who was giving him the treats but he wanted to punish Sasuke for being so cruel to him. Naruto had paid Ino to cough up the name of the person who bought the flowers. Just because Sasuke gave Naruto nice things didn't mean Naruto would take him back. Sasuke needed to suffer a little more before Naruto forgave him.

111

Naruto came into the office once again to find a present. It was a box with a diamond ring inside. Wow. Must have cost Sasuke a lot of money for this thing. Naruto picked up the card and read:

Roses are red Some flowers are pink 

**I hope these gifts**

**Have made you think**

**Please meet me tonight**

**In the middle of the park**

**Under the lamp post**

**Where it isn't dark**

**Another gift waits**

**If you'd be willing to accept **

**A screw up's attempt**

**At winning you back**

"That last part didn't rhyme Sasuke." Naruto whispered under his breath.

Should he go see Sasuke and make-up? Or should he ignore everything that had happened and forget about the pain in his chest.

Pain, pain go away.

111

Underneath the lamp post Naruto blew out a long breath. How long had he been holding his breath? Who knows? Where was Sasuke? A hand clamped down on his shoulder and Naruto whirled around punching whoever it was in the face. Sasuke groaned and rubbed his cheek.

"Okay. Okay. I deserved that. I know I messed up but you don't have to beat me up about it. I already did that." Sasuke smirked at Naruto who looked like he was ready to cry.

Naruto sniffed. It was Sasuke! Naruto threw himself upon his boyfriend and hugged him close. He wrapped him legs around his waist like a frightened child, burying his face in Sasuke's hair. "Shhh." Sasuke coaxed while running his fingers through Naruto's blonde hair. "I screwed up. Big time. I didn't mean that I didn't care. I only meant that I didn't care what you did as long as we were married. Please understand that I want nothing more in this world that to be by your side every second of every day."

Naruto sniffed and hugged Sasuke tighter. "I know. Ino and Sakura told me everything."

"Where have you been living? You never actually had anything picked up from my house besides your clothes."

"Neji's. Hinata and Neji were very nice to me in that time. Although all I really wanted was to go home to you."

Sasuke laughed and began walking, carrying Naruto in his arms. "I shouldn't have said something so stupid. My pride got in the way of everything. I promise I'll put you before everything else." He kissed Naruto's temple.

"Can we go home now? I already had my stuff delivered to your house." Naruto smiled sheepishly. Sasuke chuckled.

"The bed has been very cold without you there these days." Naruto giggled.

"I'll make sure you're very warm tonight." He whispered seductively, licking the shell of Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shivered.

"So you missed me that much?" Sasuke chuckled and began walking faster.

111

Naruto's bare back hit the soft bed in a hurry. Sasuke hovered above him, lust filled eyes examining the body he hadn't touched in so long. He kissed the heaving chest underneath him with such love and care, Naruto thought Sasuke thought he would break if he was too rough. Naruto's neck was throbbing from the kisses and bites he hadn't felt in three whole days.

Amazing. The two boys couldn't be away from each other for more than three days without sex.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked and nipped and licked the pink nib on his chest making it swell. Sasuke smirked as one hand slithered down to pull at the zipper on Naruto's pants. But Sasuke stopped, his lips hovering over Naruto's mouth in a teasing manor. "I love you so much, Naruto." He whispered as he placed cold hand on a throbbing member. Naruto hissed and arched as Sasuke began to pump along the length of Naruto.

"I…love you too…Sasuke." Naruto huffed out. Sasuke's hands left Naruto's member and Naruto wined. But soon a new sensation overpowered Sasuke's hands. Sasuke's mouth was even better. He sucked and licked, making Naruto arch so much it looked dangerous. Sasuke licked the tip of Naruto and Naruto moaned loudly, not holding back his voice a bit. Sasuke enjoyed hearing his lover's voice. Finally he pulled himself up, placing his lips on Naruto's for just a second before removing them to look into the eyes of Naruto. "I love you." He said again and pushed into the smaller boy.

"Ah! I! Love you…too!" Naruto answered with a grunt as Sasuke began moving inside of him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled their bodies close. Naruto had missed this kind of contact for so long. Three days was a long time for him. Their climaxes hit at the same time, Sasuke coming in Naruto and then collapsing on him. Naruto pushed Sasuke off onto his side and curled up next to Sasuke.

"I love you." They whispered at the same time before drifting off to sleep.

111

Fay: Can anyone tell I rushed through the ending? If you can't then good. I don't mean for it to sound crappy but I had to rush because my dad was telling me to get off.

Jayne: Please check out our other stories like make a wish and I lust you I love you and other things.

Review!

Peace and Love


	4. Chapter 3

Fay: This story is getting better and better. I am going to bring Itachi back into the story and he will…

Jayne: Don't spoil it for them! For heavens sake! They'll find out what you mean at the end of the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: Boy love and other stuff

111

About a month had gone by since Naruto and Sasuke had gotten back together, and they were still planning the wedding. So far, all they had was the flowers. Lilies. Naruto wanted nothing but lilies in his wedding and by god he was going to get them if he had to use all of his wedding funds for it.

"It'll cost about 200 dollars worth to decorate the whole place with Lilies like you want it. Don't worry though. I'll get you a discount." Ino winked. Sasuke groaned. If they kept this up, the wedding might actually happen in a few years.

Naruto nodded and elbowed Sasuke in the side. "That'll be great. Now what else do we need to consider?" He glanced out the window and bit his bottom lip. Before Ino could say anything else Naruto held up a hand. "I've got to see if the mail is here." He stood and walked to the door.

"Naruto, you've been to the mailbox three times already. Are you expecting something?" Sakura had noticed his antsy actions but she didn't want to say anything.

"Not really…" Naruto quickly walked away not wanting to get into a conversation about this at the moment.

Naruto reached into the mailbox and brought out six letters. Most of them were bills but one of them was something he had been expecting. Something he didn't want Sasuke to find. Something he himself dreaded to open.

_Naruto,_

_The time has draws near that I will find you. I will strike when I see fit and you won't expect it. But I must warn you, do not keep bodyguards around and do not tell anyone about these letters. If you do-and I will know because I can see you're every movement-I will not hesitate to kill everyone you care for, starting with my brother._

Naruto had begun to get these letters shortly after his release from the hospital. Itachi had once again found him and wanted something from him but Naruto wasn't sure what he wanted this time. One letter had even said that he didn't want Sasuke or the Kyuubi, he merely wanted something else. What it was, Naruto didn't know.

The blonde ripped up the piece of paper and let every little bite sized piece catch in the wind blowing them in different directions. He didn't want any evidence to be found. If Sasuke knew, Itachi would definitely do something horrible to everyone around him. As Hokage and as a friend he couldn't let that happen.

He stepped back into the house and laid the bills down on the counter, showing everyone a fake smile. "Where were we?" He asked in an energetic tone.

"Well, we were just discussing that it would be appropriate for you to wear a white tux while Sasuke wore a black one. For one, Sasuke looks very washed out in white. No offence. And two, Naruto you are the girl in the relationship right? So it fits!" Sakura smiled at her reasoning. Naruto only sighed at the fan girl screams he could practically hear going off in her head.

Ino smiled too. "So we'll come back next week and get your sizes and then we will discuss the cake and foods you want to have later." Ino and Sakura stood up from their chairs and hugged Naruto and waved goodbye to Sasuke. "We've got dates with Lee and Chouji." Finally they were gone, Sasuke thought.

Then it was quiet in the house. Naruto let out a long breath. "I am beginning to think that it will take forever to get this wedding finished." Sasuke nodded silently.

"I have to go to work. Nothing big or anything we just need to test a few new recruits coming into ANBU. I'll be back in about an hour." He placed a small kiss on Naruto's lips, sensing a little hesitation from the boy. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing! I was just thinking that I had a few things to get done around the house. A little bit of cleaning to do here and there before that party we're having this evening." Naruto and Sasuke were throwing a party to celebrate their engagement. It wasn't like a bachelor party of anything because they didn't like that idea very much. So since the wedding sate was just two months off they were throwing a party on the one-day that things weren't so hectic. Being captain of ANBU meant having a busy schedule but also being Hokage meant having an even worse schedule.

Sasuke smiled that one smile that only Naruto had seen. "Are you getting cold feet?" he asked mockingly.

"Maybe…" Naruto said with a fake laugh. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover and kiss him longer this time. A soft passionate kiss wrapped up in lots of love. With one last goodbye kiss, Sasuke left for work.

Naruto sighed and clutched his arm, eyes downcast, staring at the wooden floor. He felt watched suddenly, as if eyes were all over him. But he couldn't let this get to him. He could stand here and drive himself nuts with this or he could sit down and watch TV while Sasuke worked. Yes. He had to be sane in order to marry Sasuke. Everything was finally falling into the places he wanted them to go in. Just a slight disturbance might break what fragile reality he had right now.

Naruto took a deep breath and turned around.

Red eyes met blue. A smirk contradicted a horrified expression.

A hand clamped over an open mouth and suddenly all went black.

111

When he woke up, Naruto had a pounding headache. It felt as if his head was about to explode. He clutched his head in a desperate attempt to stop the pain but it only continued.

He looked around the semi dressy place. It was like a mansion. The bed was huge, with silky red and black sheets and a huge duvet red and black striped comforter. The walls were a nice gold and white striped pattern. The bed was a canopy bed, nice and round, with controls on one side probably to make it rotate. There were pillows galore behind him, nice soft squishy pillows, with gold pillow covers on them. There were mirrors on both walls, and a huge dresser in one corner. Was he in a palace?

"Where…am I?" Naruto felt the pain fade into a dull throb. He put his hand down and looked all around. "This place is nice…" he commented to himself.

"I am glad you like it." A voice. Naruto turned in that direction to find a man hiding in the shadows.

"Where is this?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Akatsuki Headquarters."

"And who are you?" Naruto looked around the room again.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"And…who am I?" Naruto turned back towards the man to see him step out of the darkness. His eyes were black and he wore a black trench coat with red clouds on it.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, and you are my lover."

111

Fay: hahahaha! A twist I new you guys would like! Or maybe not. Anyway, please tell me what you think of this because I had to work Itachi in here somewhere, because in Impulse, he got away. Remember? Itachi and Naruto is one of my favorite couples, besides Sasuke and Naruto. This story will be much longer than Impulse because, since I like this couple, there will be a few chapters devoted just to them with a little of Sasuke frantically searching for his lost love.

Jayne: Don't tell them! You suck at subtly. Ha, ha! We are writing a drabble fic with a whole bunch of themes and it's called Attempts at Subtly. Funny huh?

Fay: Yeah. We have written much over the Christmas holiday and we are posting like mad women. So look at our other stuff okay?

Peace and Love!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Fay: I've got a few people mad at me because of what I did with the story but I think I said that I would put more couples in this story, right? Well, I never said they couldn't have Naruto in more than one.

Jayne: You have a death wish don't you?

Fay: Perhaps… XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the really awesome socks I got for Christmas!

Warnings: A lemon and a few harsh words.

111

Sasuke came back home, ready to see that bright smiling face again, that blonde head of messy hair, those perfect blue eyes. He opened the door, expecting to see Naruto wearing his cooking apron, smiling brightly, ready to give Sasuke a passionate kiss. But the house was dark. Sasuke looked around feeling slightly uneasy.

"Maybe he's taking a shower…" Sasuke told himself as he walked through the halls and into the bathroom. Nothing. Sasuke checked every room, each empty room he found made his uneasiness grow more and more. After he had checked every room, he was practically sweating.

"Where is he? Could he have been called into work? Maybe…" He was pacing the living room floor, something Uchiha's didn't usually do. He had been pacing for about ten minuets when something caught his eye. It was a cloth hidden under the table against the wall. Sasuke bent to pick it up. It was soaked. He brought it to his nose and sniffed. The white cloth stank of chlorine. He looked up, eyes beginning to get blurry. A bit of blood was on the edge of the table.

Sasuke stood. Naruto had been kidnapped! He had to get help right now! But from whom? He began running, the people of Konoha astonished by the streaks of tears staining his cheeks.

111

"I…am your…lover?" Naruto's head still hurt but it was getting better with each passing second. Itachi held out a glass of water and two blue pills.

"It's for your headache." He stated.

Naruto took the pills feeling better already. "But we are both men."

"Actually I am a man and you are 16. But that's not the point. We are lovers but there seems to be a gap in your memory." Itachi tried not to smirk on the outside. Without his memory, Naruto would really fall in love with him. Sasuke wouldn't know where to look so there would be no hindrance in their love. Even if it was based on lies.

"If we are…lovers…then how do we know we both love each other?" Naruto asked skeptically. His eyebrows were both raised in anticipation of an answer. No way was he going to believe he was gay until he had the proof.

"I used to be apart of the village named Konoha." Itachi began. "I killed my entire clan for power. I joined the Akatsuki a few months after living on my own. I had gone back to the village at one point to seek out my brother, Sasuke Uchiha, to fight him and that's when I met you. There was a huge battle and eventually I vowed to return to retrieve you for the Kyuubi sealed inside you. Several months later you showed up at this doorstep asking for me. You had betrayed the village and had no one else to turn to."

"Why would I betray my own village?" Naruto knew this story was bogus from the beginning. He didn't seem like the type to betray his whole village just for power.

"You were beaten and made to suffer because you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you. Since you had no family to take care of you, you decided that the village wasn't worth it in the end so you killed a few officials and ran off."

That made sense. Maybe he did betray his whole village?

"We had been living together happily until my brother showed up. He had been looking for you even since you betrayed the village. You see, he was obsessed with you. He even tried to steal you away from me at one time. But I found you in the end and rescued you. That was two days ago. Apparently you tried to escape and hit your head on something. That's why you have no memories."

Naruto took a deep breath. He betrayed his whole village and had fallen in love with a guy? What luck he had! "What happened to this, Sasuke, person?"

"He got away in the end. But at least I have you." Itachi pressed his forehead on Naruto's. Naruto's face heated up instantly. This reaction…maybe, just maybe, he was this guys lover.

Naruto pulled away, face hot and red. "W-why do you live in such a place like this?" he asked to change the subject.

"The Akatsuki wanted to live somewhere inconspicuous. People would look for us in different locations not somewhere that we all gather. Also they would look for something dark and gloomy, not prestigious on a hilltop. The Akatsuki by the way are a group of people gathered from different villages who betrayed their homelands. In other words we are s-class ninja."

Naruto flopped back on the pillows. "That…makes sense…"He didn't like this feeling of not knowing anything. It was as if his mind was blank with nothing to work with. Everything was shrouded in a curtain of black.

A question suddenly popped into his head, making his whole face turn red. Itachi noticed this and let out a small chuckle. "What is it?" he asked with his head cocked to one side.

"Well…um…I was just wondering…who topped?" he squeaked the last part out hoping Itachi hadn't heard.

Itachi laughed. "Me of course. Would you like me to give you a demonstration?" Itachi started climbing onto the bed, giving Naruto a lust filled look.

In truth, Itachi had fallen in love with Naruto. Naruto had such power. But instead of Itachi wanting to destroy that power or take it, he wanted to tame it. Also Naruto was pretty adorable as far as boys go. Well, as far as anyone goes.

Naruto looked at the man who was silently clambering into his bed and jumped out of bed faster than even Itachi's eyes could catch. "Uh…it's not that I don't want too…you see…I might have been ready for this kind of…uh…play…when I had my memories, but right now…I'm not exactly…uh…prepared." Naruto was sweating and his face was so red, it only made Itachi want him more. But he would have to wait. He didn't want to scare Naruto off just yet.

"Are you hungry? I'm sure you are. Let's go meet the rest of the Akatsuki, again." Itachi reached out and took Naruto's hand. His face turned even redder if that was possible. Itachi smirked kindly (huh?) and led him from the room.

They reached the dining room in about ten minuets-the house was so big it took forever to get there. A large table was set up in the middle and was piled with food. Only a few members were actually gathered around the table though. Itachi had explained that some of them were off on missions.

"You got Naruto back?" A blonde haired man asked. Itachi nodded. Everyone had been informed of Itachi's plan to steal Naruto away from Sasuke. So far it was working. Sasori was the only one who disagreed with the plan but he gave in rather quickly when Itachi mentioned that if it worked, the Kyuubi would be on their side too.

"Yes. But it appears he has lost his memories." Itachi pushed the young boy forward, as if presenting him for the first time. "I'll introduce him again so he can be familiar with all of you again." Naruto looked around. The people here all looked rather strange.

"That is Tobi," Itachi looked Tobi over. He hoped to the high heavens that Tobi wouldn't mess anything up. Tobi was just that kind of person who didn't think before he acted. He had a direct link from his brain to his mouth.

"Then Sasori." The red headed man looked at Naruto with pleasure. He was glad to have the Kyuubi container aboard, even if it was by lies. That just made it even better.

"That's Kisame, my partner before you came along…" The fish looking man waved before taking a sip of whatever was in his cup. Everyone had been informed that after the plan was set into motion, Kisame would be reassigned to another member. He resented this but it was what Itachi wanted. And what Itachi wanted, Itachi got.

"This is Deidara," Itachi pointed to the man who had spoken before. Deidara held up a hand to wave but put it down when Naruto gave his hand a strange look. After all, it's not every day that you find a guy with a mouth on his hand.

"And this is Zetsu." Taking one look at the guy who looked like a giant plant, Naruto made a mental note to stay away from him. It was like Naruto was fly and this Zetsu character was a Venus flytrap. Not someone Naruto wanted to get involved with.

"When the other three come back from their mission I will introduce you to them then." Itachi pushed him forwards again, towards the two empty chairs beside Deidara. Naruto took a seat beside the blonde man. Deidara offered him the large plate of sushi. Kisame made a point to look away from that one plate. In all, Naruto thought these characters were pretty funny.

"So Naru-chan doesn't remember anything?" Tobi asked loudly.

Itachi glared at the idiot. Why was he so damn loud all the time? He felt sorry for Deidara who had to put up with the big idiot day after day and all the time on missions. "No he doesn't." Itachi seethed his eyes suddenly becoming red with the Sharingan. "And do NOT call him Naru-chan!" Tobi ignored him, oblivious to the fact that he had almost been killed.

The rest of dinner was pretty much quiet. Everyone was afraid to say anything directly to Naruto because of Itachi. Why were Uchiha's so damn possessive?

Kisame mulled over the fact that Itachi had chosen Naruto of all people to fall in love with. After all, going to such lengths to obtain said boy was a bit…excessive. It wasn't that an all male couple freaked him out or anything. Everyone had to put up with Sasori and Deidara's love-love sessions everyday, so it wasn't anything new. Also, everyone had seen the obvious signs that Itachi was gay when he had started his obsession over Naruto. No, the fact that was strange was that Itachi had chosen Naruto of all people. His own brother's fiancé.

After dinner everyone adjourned themselves to their own rooms, Deidara and Sasori practically falling over each other to get to the room they shared.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked when they were walking down the hallway alone.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" Itachi liked that nickname. Tobi was good boy for coming up with it.

"Uh…did we always…uh share a room?" Naruto was pulling a Hinata with the little finger fiddling. His face was even red.

"Not always. You had your own room until you elected to move into my room." Itachi let the silence draw out a bit until they reached their room. "You must be tired. After all, you've met the Akatsuki…again…so that in itself must have been exhausting. Would you like to take a bath first before you go to bed?" Taking the roll of the caring lover wasn't as hard work as he had thought it would have been. It seemed to come naturally.

"Well…I guess…" Naruto walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Itachi pulled out a fluffy white towel from a drawer and a pair of black and red silk pajamas. He had done a little research on Naruto and then he had gone shopping for his kitsune.

"The bathroom is over there." He reached down and took Naruto's hand, pulling him towards the bathroom. The bathroom was magnificent to say the least. It had a golden sink and huge mirror and a hot-tub-bath-tub. (I WANT IT)

Itachi started the water and looked down at the blushing blonde. "Would you like me to help you undress? I can even join you in your bath if you want?" he purred seductively. Naruto blushed even harder.

If he was going to fall back into his old lifestyle maybe it would help if he were to…

Soft warm lips were suddenly on his, making his head spin. Those girlish black eyes were closed taking in the sweet victory of this stolen kiss. Naruto's on the other hand were wide open. He stared at the face in front of him, taken aback by the sweetness of this kiss. Before long he had his own eyes closed, tongue meeting with the other's tongue, dancing in a graceful but passionate manor.

Naruto's face felt as if it were on fire, the blush on his cheek making him all the more adorable in Itachi's mind. When the kiss was broken, Naruto found himself wanting more. His chest was heaving up and down in a desperate attempt to catch the breath Itachi had stolen.

"Your bath is ready." Itachi said with a smirk. He turned and headed out the door.

Naruto growled, hungry for more. (AN: Who knew Naruto loved bad boys?)

Grabbing the collar of Itachi's shirt from behind, Naruto whirled him around and clashed both of their lips together. Itachi mumbled something incoherent into the forceful kiss that was taking place but Naruto didn't pay him any mind. Instead, Itachi stumbled backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed and they both tumbled on.

"Do not…deny me!" Naruto growled out as he bent down for yet another kiss. Even if they were both out of breath, Naruto wanted more, and he was going to get it.

Itachi lowered his widened gaze, lust taking over his whole body. How much he wanted this blonde freak was scary, even to him. But he was always one to indulge on an impulse. (AN: HaHa! Get it?)

Itachi rolled them over, positioning himself over the blonde with one leg on each side of him. Itachi had watched Sasuke and Naruto long enough to know that when they were doing this kind of thing, Naruto looked pleading and ukeish, but now, he looked hungry and daring.

Itachi let out a small chuckle and bent down, his lips capturing Naruto's. His hand slid up into the black shirt Naruto had always worn. That annoying jacket had been discarded when Naruto was still unconscious.

Naruto let out a short moan as Itachi's hands tweaked the little pink nubs on his chest over and over until they were swollen and red. Itachi was good with his hands to say the least.

Itachi circled the boy's navel with his fingernail making Naruto laugh a bit before popping the buttons on his pants. Somehow-and Itachi wasn't sure how-Itachi's trench coat had been discarded on the way to the bed, leaving him in a fishnet shirt and black pants. Naruto was now taking care of the shirt. He lifted the shirt off Itachi's head and tossed it somewhere where it wouldn't be found for days.

Itachi slipped the orange pants off Naruto's legs and tossed them on the floor. He stared at the boxers with the Uchiha fan symbol on them for a second.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked in a husky voice. Itachi's magic fingers had stopped.

"Nothing…" Itachi muttered at he captured the boy's lips yet again. Slipping the boxers off, his fingers got to work in a much more sensitive place. While his fingers danced upon Naruto's member, Itachi sucked and licked Naruto's neck, one of the most sensitive spots on his body.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped as Itachi bit down on the spot that seemed to get the best reaction of him. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he realized he bit down too hard. Pulling back, he stared into the lust filled eyes beneath him.

"Why the hell are you stopping?" Naruto said as he slapped Itachi playfully on the back. Itachi smirked and kissed up and down Naruto's stomach countless times before finally stopping his fingers to replace them with his mouth.

Naruto arched his back off the bed and clutched the sheets as Itachi's warm breath glided over his throbbing member. Oh and that tongue…!

Itachi finally stopped and pulled up. Naruto smirked and kicked off Itachi's pants with one foot.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked suddenly concerned. Naruto growled at him to continue. Itachi obliged him, shoving two fingers in just in case. He stretched and pulled and finally replaced them with his own member.

Naruto leaned forward, capturing the lips of Itachi and pulling him down as close as their bodies could get. Itachi continuously rode Naruto until finally they both came.

Naruto panted. His body felt so worn at that moment he felt like he was going to pass out any moment. He began to sit up but a pain in his stomach kept him down. It felt like his insides were ripped to shreds. Sighing he turned to Uchiha beside him who was in totally bliss.

"We left the water on," he said to his lover.

Itachi sighed, his smile faltering but then his face brightened. "Then we should take a bath!" he said, pulling himself into a sitting position. Naruto smirked playfully at him. Itachi picked up his lover and carried him bridal style into the bathroom.

111

Fay: I was going to make this chapter longer but I just didn't feel like it. It has too many words in it anyway. I was like, "Damn this is a long chapter! If I do this then people will start wanting chapters like this!"

Jayne: So look forward to the next chapter please and tell us what you think about the Itachi and Naruto pairing!

Peace and Love


	6. Chapter 5

Fay: I'm so sorry! I was so busy over the past few weeks that I had no time to work on this. Also, I spent one weekend with Poisonetta on her birthday. We are besties! By the way, I recommend that all of my precious reviewers go check out her profile because she needs support since she just started writing. If you read this Poisonetta, I LOVE YOU!!!

Jayne: Yeah. She totally ditched Anne and me over the weekend so we had our own party. We watched cosplayers all night. Oh yeah, we have a new obsession for those of you who don't already know. We are currently in love with Kingdom Hearts. Riku and Sora are the only couple we do right now so feel free to request a fic about them only.

Fay: For those who might be confused by the time difference in the last chapter, Naruto was just waking up when Sasuke got home. Naruto was just meeting Itachi when Sasuke realized Naruto was gone. Get it? I hope it was clear. Also, it took Sasuke an hour to find Tsunade because he didn't know where she was.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Language and boy love

111

Sasuke flew into the Konoha hospital at an alarming rate. Several people tried to slow him down but he only knocked them over, shoving them out of his way. He didn't want to talk to lowly nurses; he wanted to talk to Tsunade, the previous Hokage. He was in no mood to talk to anyone but her. He had already rushed through all the casinos and bars looking for her and this was the last place he knew of that she might be. Finally he caught sight of her.

He pushed his way through the crowd, almost knocking Sakura out when he pushed her a little too hard into a desk. Tsunade glared at him. "What the hell do you think you are doing Uchiha?!" she shouted. "Did Naruto fall down and skin his knee?" Her sarcasm only made Sasuke's threadbare nerves even thinner.

"Naruto has been kidnapped!" he told her. Tsunade paled. Sakura jumped to her feet and quickly escorted all the interns out of the room. It wouldn't be good to tell a whole bunch of gossiping interns that the Hokage was kidnapped.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she pulled out a chair to sit in. Her face was ghostly white.

Sakura looked from both Sasuke to Tsunade wondering what was going on. Sasuke looked like he was about to lose his mind, which in reality he was. Having Naruto gone was his worst nightmare.

"I came home from work and he wasn't there. I found this-" He handed her the cloth with chlorine on it. "And there was blood on one of my tables."

Tsunade took the cloth with a shaky hand. "I think I know who did it." She said quietly. "A few weeks ago, Naruto came into the office looking pretty shook up. When I asked what was bothering him, he simply said there was nothing wrong. I knew there was something wrong so I slipped him some sake in his tea and he told me about getting threatening letters from Itachi."

Sasuke felt his rationality waver. "Why didn't he tell me?" He asked quietly.

"Itachi threatened to hurt those who were precious to him. You know Naruto would never put the people around him in danger even if it was for his own sake." Tsunade let out a long breath. She was afraid this would happen and now that it had, she wasn't sure she could do anything.

Sasuke snapped. He jumped up, ready to bolt out of the hospital and track down his brother so he could kill him once and for all.

"Wait!" Tsunade said quickly. "We don't know where he is. He could be anywhere right now. What we need right now, is to be rational and calm. Running around looking under every rock would get us nowhere."

Sasuke saw how correct she was but his rage had to be taken out on something. "Then what do you propose we do," he bit out through clenched teeth. Any harder and his teeth would break.

"We need someone to replace him as Hokage until we find him. If we let the villagers know he's been captured they would go crazy." Sakura had a very determined look on her face at that moment. A plan was already being formed in her mind. "The only ones we need to tell are the ANBU squad and Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka can play Hokage for the time being."

"That's a good idea, Sakura." Tsunade said. "Now we just need to find Naruto."

"I've got that covered too." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her expectantly. "It wont get us to him immediately, it will just show us Naruto and what he is doing. It's called a looking glass. There exists only one and it's in the sand village, highly guarded, but since Gaara is Naruto's friend I am sure he will be glad to help."

"What does it do?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Well, it's simple. We just ask the looking glass to find Naruto Uzumaki and it will show us what he's doing. Although it can't tell us where he's at, we can probably tell by his surroundings what village he is in, or at the very least what country."

"Great! Let's go now!" Sasuke opened the door. Sakura looked at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke felt his eyes start to water again. "Can we just find Naruto? I want my fiancé back." With that he stalked out of the room.

111

Sleepily, Naruto rolled over on his side, only to be met with a very muscled chest. He jerked back, blushing at the thought of what had conspired between them just an hour ago. Even though he had taken a bath it hadn't done him much good. He wasn't sure, but this attraction to Itachi was almost carnal. It was like he had been deprived of this person for so long and now he had to take everything he could while he still had the chance.

Itachi mumbled something in his sleep. Naruto looked up to stare into the angelic sleeping face of Itachi. He looked so graceful and harmless when he slept. When he was awake he looked dangerous but sexy. Snuggling into his lover's chest, he curled up and started to drift back into the sleep

Only to be woken two moments later by a crashing sound. The two males jolted up, looking around for a second before Itachi sighed.

"What was that noise?" Naruto asked as he fell into place beside Itachi.

"Deidara and Sasori are having another fight about art. They might be lovers but it's a love-hate relationship. They are always going at it about their likes of art. Deidara is just trying to prove his point by exploding half the building."

"I really wish they would be quiet!" Naruto growled as another explosion went off. "Can't they do it more quietly? Some people are trying to sleep. It's midnight and they are going to wake the whole village."

Naruto had learned a lot between their sessions of sex. He learned what village they were in and what everyone's relationship was with each other. He also learned more about his lover. Unfortunately he also learned that Itachi liked kinky things.

For example: Itachi had a pervert closet. It was next to the normal walk in closet with Itachi's clothes and Naruto's clothes. But inside this closet was maids outfits, nurses outfits, neko outfits…you name it, he had it. He even had whips and ropes and other kinky things. Sadly all of the outfits were Naruto's size. Itachi practically owned the pervert shop. Deidara had even come in at one point asking for a whip.

Naruto sank lower into the bed, burying himself in Itachi's warmth.

"What do we have to do tomorrow?" Naruto asked suddenly. Itachi smirked and kissed Naruto's neck.

"Nothing really. There aren't any big missions out there so we just hang out all day." Itachi began kissing lower and lower on Naruto's body.

"That's fine with me." Naruto said lazily as he arched.

111

The trip to Suna usually took two days. But using a whole bunch of chakra and never stopping to rest, they got to Suna in a matter of hours. Everyone was tired but they knew that the longer they waited to get the looking glass, the less of a chance of Naruto being alive. The Akatsuki had already tried to rob Gaara of his demon. It wouldn't be pretty if they met Tsunade while trying to take Naruto away from her. Sasuke might even be worse than Tsunade. (When mothers think their child is in danger, adrenalin kicks in and they can lift cars off their babies. Image Tsunade with adrenalin.)

Sasuke pounded on the door to the Kazekage palace. It was midnight and everyone should have been asleep but as if he had been standing at the door waiting for them, Gaara opened the door and let them inside. He led them to a pleasant waiting room with a glass ball in the middle.

"This is the looking glass," he said mildly as he showed it to them.

Sakura looked up. "How did you know we were coming?" she asked.

"Since I do not sleep that well, I often spend much of my night checking up on my friends. I know of Naruto's current situation and I was wondering why he was with the elder Uchiha boy. I looked Sasuke up and I saw you were at my door." Gaara sat down on a small couch, offering a seat to his guests. The three shinobi took a seat across from him.

"What did you see Naruto doing? Is he alright?" Tsunade asked slowly. There were so many questions she wanted to ask but they had a limited time. She could only ask the most important.

"I think it would be best for me to show you Naruto instead of telling you about him." Gaara waved a hand over the glass ball and a picture filled the ball. It was fuzzy at first but it slowly cleared to reveal a sleeping Naruto in a bed. Sasuke sighed with relief. Naruto was alive and okay. Right?

"Where is he at?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Keep watching and you will find out." Gaara already knew of course but it was best if he didn't say anything. The Uchiha already looked like he was going to loose his mind.

They watched as Naruto rolled over in his sleep and curled up next to a bare chest. A bare chest!?

"Who-?" Tsunade started but Gaara raised his hand, silencing her as the picture zoomed out as a large explosion sounded.

"What was that noise?" Naruto asked as he fell into place beside Itachi.

"Deidara and Sasori are having another fight about art. They might be lovers but it's a love-hate relationship. They are always going at it about their likes of art. Deidara is just trying to prove his point by exploding half the building."

"I really wish they would be quiet!" Naruto growled as another explosion went off. "Can't they do it more quietly? Some people are trying to sleep. It's midnight and they are going to wake the whole village."

Sasuke was gaping in horror. He couldn't believe his fiancé was sleeping with his brother! His chest starting aching as he watched more and more until finally-when Itachi began kissing Naruto's chest-he couldn't watch anymore.

"I don't want to see any more," he told Gaara firmly.

Gaara sighed and cut the picture off. Tsunade wanted to take Sasuke in her arms and comfort him but she knew he wouldn't appreciate that. He was still an Uchiha after all. But the look of utter despair on his face broke her heart. Her heart also ached for her surrogate son who had apparently turned his back on his village.

"I am sorry you had to see that, but if I had told you, you wouldn't have believed me." Gaara sat back and stared at the miserable faces of his friends. "But there is good news. Naruto has not really left any of you. He has not turned his back on his village as you all think he has." Sasuke and Tsunade looked up immediately; hope welling in their hearts. "I just happened to watch the whole scene of him getting kidnapped by Itachi. Itachi drugged him and when Naruto hit his head on a table, it hit him just so right so all of his former memories are gone."

Tsunade stared at him. "You mean…N-Naruto has…amnesia?"

Gaara nodded. Sasuke sighed. He wasn't sure what was worse. The fact his lover was now sleeping with the person he hated the most, or the fact he couldn't remember anything.

"He's at the Akatsuki Headquarters," Gaara finished.

"How do we find it?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stood up and straightened. "We have to go see Orochimaru."

111

"Ugh," Naruto said after trying to sit up. "Hey Tachi-kun…" Naruto asked sweetly. Itachi turned to him. "I'm hungry…do you wanna get me something from the kitchen?"

Itachi laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Of course. But…you have to let me do bad things to you later." Naruto giggled and stuck his tongue out which Itachi playfully nipped at.

"Maybe."

When Itachi returned to the bedroom, he found Naruto talking to Deidara. It was kind of funny to see both blondes' sitting on the bed, hickeys all over their necks and chests talking to each other. He set a tray of food in front of Naruto that was filled with way too much food for one person. How Itachi expected him to eat it all was beyond Naruto but gosh darn it, he would try.

Deidara picked up a piece of toast and bit into it, earning a glare from Itachi. "What?" he asked defiantly. "I'm hungry too and Sasori never makes me breakfast in bed." Itachi chuckled and settled onto the bed beside his lover. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot. We need volunteers for a certain mission."

"What kind of mission? Itachi asked skeptically. Usually they weren't given a choice for missions.

"To see the big bad Orochimaru apparently." Deidara's sarcasm dripped from his words. "We've got to see him about a scroll concerning the Kyuubi." At this Naruto looked up, worry written all over his face. "Not to worry my dear Naru-chan. It's a precaution of sorts. In a few months, the Kyuubi is going to merge with you and it will either kill you or make you stronger. We want it to make you stronger unless we want Itachi to die too." Itachi looked away, a slight blush creeping across his face. "The scroll will help it merge on the path we want it too."

Naruto nodded.

Itachi looked at Deidara. "Alright. We'll go too. I've got a feeling it'll be beneficial for Naruto and I both if we go."

Deidara nodded and bit into his toast again. It was going to be a long mission.

111

Fay: It's pretty long I guess. Not as long as the last chapter but it was still long. Once again I am sorry for the slow update. Jayne will update on her story soon as soon as she gets time away from Softball practice. Unlike me, she likes sports now. She favors things that require running while the only sport I can play is chess.

Jayne: I'll update soon!

Fay: I just said that, idiot. Anyway, I'll try to update Make A Wish after I get my newest story up. It's ItaNaru and one-sided SasuNaru. It's called Silver Lining. Also look up Poisonetta and a story called Hidden Romance, Secret Lover. I think that's the name. Anyway switch it around if you can't find that but it is the other circumstances I was talking about for Hidden Life, Secret Love, but it isn't written by me. It's written by my nice friend who wanted to do it. It's a good thing too because I wouldn't have started it any time soon. I'm too lazy. Have a nice week!

Pace and Love!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Fay: I'm back! Please don't hurt me. I got so caught up in Silver Lining that I completely forgot about this one. But since I am finally on summer vacation, I am going on an updating rampage to celebrate he fact that I am free…until the next school term at least. But still…I am back.

Good news and bad news.

The bad news: this fic is going to end in like two of three more chapters.

The good news: There will be two more installments in this series! Yay! The next in the series will be Unstable and the last will be Destroyed. I've got everything planned out in the stories…I just haven't exactly written anything for it.

So enjoy one of the few chapters left of Control!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!

Warnings: same as last time

111

Itachi was miserable. It was all Naruto's fault even though the blonde boy didn't really do anything on purpose. No, it was something else that Itachi didn't think would ever happen. He actually felt bad for lying to Naruto. Shortly after Deidara had left them, Naruto got under the covers and turned over to go to sleep just after telling Itachi how glad he was that they were together and how he would never change their relationship for anything in the world.

Damn.

Itachi felt regret.

And he had to tell Naruto the truth.

"I don't know what to do," Itachi moaned as he placed his head in his hands and looked at his old companion. They were in the kitchen-Itachi had snuck out after he heard the soft purrs coming from Naruto signaling that he was asleep. Kisame had just happened to be in the kitchen at the time. It was a perfect opportunity to get a second opinion about his…situation.

"If you really feel this bad," Kisame said to his friend. "Then tell him. If he's really in love with you, then he'll stay with you. If he doesn't really love you, then he'll leave you." Kisame looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you don't do it now, then eventually it'll build up inside you and you'll tell him in the worst possible moment and he'll be mad at you forever. That's how tension works."

"Just because you make the whole 'he'll stay with you if he loves you' thing sound all sugary, doesn't make me any less worried," Itachi said with a glare. "Isn't there some third option…like I never tell him anything and we grow old together without facing any problems?" That was a silly thought. Even Kisame knew that that was impossible. With a sigh, Itachi gave in. "But I think you are right."

"Of course I am," Kisame said teasingly. "Good luck," he whispered after his friend as Itachi stood. "You're going to need it."

111

"Naruto?" Itachi called as he stepped into the room. He knew Naruto was already up but he didn't want to startle the boy. He flipped on the light and saw Naruto at the closet, getting dressed.

"Yes?" Naruto called as he pulled on a black shirt. He turned to Itachi. "When you got up, I woke up." He smiled. "I'm too used to the warmth beside me."

"We need to talk. I have to tell you something important." Itachi sat on the bed, dragging his legs up towards him so he could sit in the Indian style position.

"Uh, oh. I smell trouble," Naruto said as he sat across from Itachi.

Itachi took a deep breath. "Before you got amnesia…" Itachi stopped, looking at the adorable face of his lover. Soon to be ex-lover. "We weren't lovers." He looked down at his feet shamefully and continued. He told Naruto the whole story; going over every detail he had lied to him about, telling him the exact truth. When he was done with his story, Itachi sighed and closed his eyes.

"I know." Naruto said as he leaned forward. Seeing the confused look on Itachi's face, he continued. "Yesterday I overheard Tobi and Deidara talking about me and you. I heard everything but I really could care less." Naruto leaned in even closer, almost pressing his lips to Itachi's.

Itachi pushed Naruto away. "I don't understand. Why?" He had just prepared himself mentally for the rejection that was inevitable and Naruto had done the complete opposite of what Itachi was expecting. All that mental preparation for nothing!

"I figured that you had enough balls to come and get me, when this Sasuke guy wont even try to find me. I don't even know how I really feel about Sasuke, but I know that I'm in love with you." Naruto got on his knees, putting his face close to Itachi's. "Besides, I have no intention of leaving you. If I wanted to leave because I knew you lied to me, then I wouldn't have stuck around to hear a confession."

Naruto pushed their lips together, bringing Itachi into a soft and chaste kiss. Itachi pulled back, pushing Naruto down onto the bed, straddling his hips.

"Allow me to make up?" Itachi asked half seriously and half seductively. Right now, he was experiencing two wants. He wanted to apologize for lying to the one he loved and he wanted to have the one he loved under him, moaning his name loudly.

Naruto answered by clashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

111

"Sasuke are you sure you know where we are going?" Sakura asked with a groan. They had been jumping through trees for hours without stopping, Sasuke mumbling under his breath the whole time. Sakura was sure that if they had to wait much longer to get Naruto back that Sasuke would really go insane.

"Yes!" Sasuke snapped angrily as he pushed off from another branch. "It's only a few miles up ahead."

Sakura didn't want to know how Sasuke knew of Orochimaru's hideout, but she figured it was better that way. A few moments later and she could barely make out a small figure that looked like a house. With each inch she grew closer to it, she could see that Sasuke was right-Orochimaru's hideout was here. You could tell by the angry looking sound ninja's positioned outside.

"We're going to have to take out that big guy," Sasuke mumbled as he stopped. Sakura glided to a stop beside him. Sasuke looked at her and sighed. "Are you ready?"

Sakura didn't even answer. Her anger had slowly built up during their trip here and she was ready for some action. She ran forward, ready to fight.

111

"Sasuke," Orochimaru practically sang as he stepped out into the light. The guard at the door was on the ground; passed out from the few swings Sakura had dealt him. "I wasn't expecting you." He talked slowly, analyzing the situation. A slow creepy smile graced his lips. "This is going to be too good."

Sasuke glared at him. "What are you talking about?" he seethed. His hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides as he watched the creepy snake wannabe size him up, his eyes wandering further and further down Sasuke's body. "Bastard, answer me!" Sasuke got into a fighting position.

"Tell me something, Sasuke-_kun_," Orochimaru said as he circled around the two shinobi. "Can you feel that?"

"Can I feel what?" Sasuke asked but no sooner had the words left his lips did he feel it. A chakra presence. And not just any presence, it was Naruto's. Accompanied with Naruto's chakra, there was another. Another chakra signal that Sasuke had never wanted to feel in a million years.

Sasuke let out a low hiss as he swiveled around, his back towards Orochimaru, trying to see through the impossibly big trees to see the advancing shinobi. Behind him, he could hear a long, low, maniacal laugh echo from Orochimaru. Before he had a chance to turn around to glare at the snake man, two figures leapt out from the trees. Deidara, Sasori, Tobi fell into place in front of Sasuke.

"Oh…this is bad," Deidara whispered to Sasori. Tobi bounced in place. The tension that hung in the air made him itch for a fight. He really wanted to kill that Uchiha brat that was glaring so hard it almost reflected the suns rays. "Stop bouncing!" Deidara ordered Tobi. The tension was making him angry, grating on his nerves, making him almost sick with anticipation for a fight.

Sasuke was about to say something but his attention was averted from the three Akatsuki members in front of him when Naruto and Itachi both leapt through the trees. The youngest of the Uchiha's couldn't help but gasp out loud as he saw his lover. His face…it was…strange to see such an expression on Naruto. His face was set in a hard expression-an Uchiha expression, Sasuke realized. He wore an Akatsuki coat that wasn't buttoned up the way the others were. His coat flapped around him as he flew through the air, showing his outfit-a tight black shirt that cut off above his belly button, and black leather pants that rode low on his hips, showing a few blonde hairs that made Sasuke furious with jealousy.

All in all, Naruto was freaking hot! Sasuke and Sakura's mouths fell open as they took in his lean sexy figure.

Itachi and Naruto both looked down, both recognizing the boy on the ground. Apparently Sasuke had caught both them both off guard as they both lost their concentration and fell to ground flat on their faces.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called loudly. Deidara, Sasori and Tobi pulled out shrunken and kunai. One wrong move and this guy was dead. Over the time they had spent with Naruto, they had built a…relationship…an attachment. He was good to talk to when one got bored.

Naruto lifted himself up and brushed off his pants. He looked at Sasuke carefully, taking in his whole appearance. The boy before him seemed familiar. His heart hammered in his chest the same way it did when Naruto was with Itachi. It frightened him, this feelings, making him feel horrible for feeling love for someone else besides Itachi.

"Who…" he started confused. "Who are you?"

111

Fay: I wanted it to be longer…(cries) but I couldn't bring myself to write more. I actually have the next part written but in order to make a better and more suspenseful story I had to end it there. Sorry! Also, it probably would have been longer if I had edited it. I got a little…lazy.

There might be a place where I don't update for a LONG while because I am going to Caswell for a retreat with my youth group and then I've got to go on tour with the All State Youth Choir. I will take my laptop with me so I can write but there won't be any Internet connection in either place. Sad but true.

If you have any requests for me for this fic or for another fic please tell me! I love doing requests!

PEACE AND LOVE!!


End file.
